Student's Pet
by MemoryxKeeper
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno is a freashly graduated college studant that just nailed her career as a high school english teacher, to her surprise though when she begins her first day of teaching, she meets a devious student who has developed a love interest for her.
1. Less Is More

Title: Student's Pet

Rated: M (Mature)

Pairing: Ryoma and Sakuno

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis or the characters in this story.

Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno is a freashly graduated college studant that just nailed her career as a high school english teacher, to her surprise though when she begins her first day of teaching, she meets a devious student who has developed a love interest for her.

Warning: This story along with other chapters will contain inappropriate physical and mental suggestions, so if you don't like lemons/cross dressing that sort of thing. I'd suggest you go read another story, because this one probably won't be best suited for you to read.

Well now I present to you my new story!

Enjoy!

_Chapter one_

_Less Is More_

X-o-X o-X

As a new English teacher Ryuzaki Sakuno knew there were some things to be expected when she first started her job. Things like students might slack on their homework, or they might try to bend the rules. Those things that any normal student would do that have obvious solutions. However she never would have predicted that she'd have a problem like Echizen Ryoma, sitting in the front of her class.

It all started at last hour on the first day Sakuno started teaching. She had just finished discussing about what she was planning for the year with the class. So now the class had a bit of free time to chat with each other. Sakuno smiled gleefully, since she was happy that the day went so well for her. Until, she spotted an adorable looking boy staring out the window, from the front row corner of the class. He had midnight green hair, creamy skin that looked absolutely touchable, and to top it off a pair of golden eyes that resembled a cat's. Sakuno pondered for a moment still looking at him, trying to recall the boy's name when she was giving attendance.

She thought really hard about it trying to remember the boy's name, she knew his last name was Echizen, but she wondered Echizen what? Sakuno opened up her blue attendance book that she had on her desk. She flipped through the pages, looking for her last hour class. Once she found it she skimmed through the names, until she finally found Echizen.

"Ah, Echizen Ryoma!" She exclaimed suddenly feeling embarrassed when everyone in the class's heads turned which of course included Ryoma. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to come up with an excuse of why she called his name.

A smirk suddenly played on the young boy's lips as he asked in an innocent voice "Yes, Ryuzaki Sensei?"

"Um, nice to meet you." Sakuno grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mada, mada da'ne Ryuzaki Sensei." He snickered making the class laugh as well.

Luckily for Sakuno the bell rang signaling all the students to leave. Sakuno sighed in relief that all the teens were gone, but to her surprised Ryoma was still there sitting in his desk. She cocked an eyebrow at the boy that was before her in return the young boy gave her a cheeky smile.

"Uh, Echizen the bell rang you are free to leave now." Sakuno told him trying to sound professional.

"Ne, Sensei do you have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly catching the auburn off guard.

She blushed "That's none of your concerns Echizen."

"Mm?" Ryoma mused "I guess I'll take that as a no then."

"E-Echizen really you should be getting home now y-you might worry your parents." Sakuno stammered as she shuffled some papers.

"No, I live pretty close to the school." He replied curtly placing a hand under his chin "Sensei why did you shout my name in class?"

"Oh, I was just trying to memorize the names of all the students." Sakuno explained "I guess I got carried away."

"Mm." Ryoma hummed as he got up from his seat, Sakuno thought he was going to go home. When she noticed that he was advancing towards her, he was a head shorter than her she noticed as he came closer. Ryoma hopped up onto her desk, causing some of her papers to fall on the floor. Sakuno's eyes bulged when the boy cupped her face with his hands bring her face close to his.

"You know Sensei I would love to hear you call my name like that again only naked though…" Ryoma purred as took one of his hands that were cupping her cheeks, and groped her breast "You just have to say the words…."

"Echizen!" Sakuno gasped as he licked her cheek "St-stop!"

"Hey Echizen!"

"Ochibi!"

"Come on we have practice!"

Ryoma smirked against her cheek he pushed away from her, causing Sakuno hit her back against the chalk board that was behind her desk. The boy picked up his black tennis bag slipping it onto his shoulder casually. He looked back at the breathless Sakuno who looked like a tomato.

The boy stuck his tongue out at her "Mada, mada da'ne Sensei I was just kidding."

Sakuno watched him as he walked out of the room she wondered what had just happened just now. Was she taken advantage of by one of her male pupils as a joke? She didn't understand, however she brushed off her shirt, and continued on putting away her things so she could go home.

X-o-X o-X

"There he is!" A spiky haired boy yelled as he pointed at the cat eyed boy.

A red haired boy with wavy hair looked over his shoulder spotting the boy as well. The two tall boys jogged over to their friend with the same sort of black tennis bags as the shorter boy.

"Geez, Echizen what took ya so long?" The spiky haired boy asked with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Yeah, ochibi because of you we're probably going to have to run extra laps!" The red haired boy complained in dismay.

Ryoma rolled his eyes at his two friends finding them to be noisier than usual today. However he figured he should have left class faster, but he just couldn't resist teasing the sexy new English teacher. She just had such appealing features with her wavy, silky long reddish-brown hair, her adorable rosy cheeks, and big warm chocolate brown eyes. Not to mention her healthy looking figure that had curves in all the right places, and how could he forget about her voluptuous breasts. He grew harder at every

"Echizen, earth to Echizen to you read?" Momo called as he waved a hand in front of the lower classman's face.

Ryoma shook his head out of the daze "Sorry um what did you say Momo sempi?"

The two upper classman sighed as they smacked themselves in the forehead at the same time.

"He asked what took you so dang long." The red head answered for the boy.

"Oh." Ryoma replied understanding "I was just playing around with my new pet."

"Pet?" The two boys questioned in unison

Ryoma nodded as the four boys walked out of the school together. The shorter boy didn't really want to tell the other boys who he had his eyes on. However the two upper classmen kept asking _"who"_ every thirty seconds.

"Quit acting like owls, and I'll tell you." Ryoma compromised rubbing his forehead feeling a headache emerging.

"Who?" the red head cried one more time, but got elbowed in the gut by Momo.

"Shut up Eiji and he'll tell us." The spiky haired one hissed.

As soon as Eiji was totally and completely silent the cat eyed boy got the other two boys to huddle into a circle. The two boys leaned in trying to listen intently, as the shorter boy whispered his pet's name to them. Momo pulled away from the group in shock by the words Ryoma had just said. Eiji looked stunned too as his mouth was unhinged, making him look like a gaping idiot. Ryoma sighed mentally kicking himself, for even bothering telling them his new secret. He was about to walk away, until Momo pulled him by the corner pulling them into yet another group huddle.

"Echizen are you serious?" Momo frantically whispered.

"Nya, ochibi you do know being too close is illegal, right?" Eiji butted in.

Ryoma rubbed his temples "Of course I know it's illegal Eiji sempi, but I'm going through with it, and yes Momo sempi I am serious."

"B-but aren't you afraid of the consequences, nya?" Eiji asked.

"A little…" Ryoma admitted his eyes drifting to another direction, but coming right back to meet the other boy's gazes in an instant "But I think I can pull it off if you guys help me..."

Momo and Eiji both exchanged worried looks but agreed with a solemn nod. Ryoma felt his spirits pick up as he smiled with pure enthusiasm, which the other boys weren't really used to seeing.

Thanks guys." Ryoma stated gratefully.

Momo grinned at the younger boy and ruffled his hair "No problem kid your love life is in good hands."

"That's right, nya!" Eiji beamed in as well.

Ryoma let out a sigh in relief that his two idiotic friends didn't judge him on his quest to whew his new English teacher. While on their way to the tennis courts again, Ryoma started contemplating ideas for the week to grab his new pet's attention. Today was a little much, but he figured it was important to get her on her toes. In the end the young boy decided that he'd tweak her little by little, until she was finally pushed to the edge. The young boy smiled sadistically to himself finding his idea to be perfect, after all as they say….

Less is more.

X-o-X o-X

(End of chapter one)

Memory: So what did you all think, it's a little different I mean usually in mangas a little girl is trying to persue a male teacher, however this time it's the other way around in sexes that is. If any of you ask, yes I did get the idea from Kodomo No Jikan, because I found the anime/manga to be interesting with all the humor, drama and ahe not to mention the smut.

Ryoma: Why did you make me look like such a man whore? O.o

Memory: Because the story wouldn't be as interesting if you weren't that's why. :D

Fuji: And I thought I was going to be the devious one in this story, Memory why, why did you make Ryoma the evil one in this story, I'm way more sadistic than him? D:

Ryoma: Hey! DX

Memory: Sorry Fuji, but Ryoma wouldn't let me pair you up with Sakuno for special reasons if you know what I mean? xD

Sakuno: O/O

Ryoma: T/T

Fuji: Oh, I see what you mean. ^_-

Memory: Well thanks for reading, and if you would be so nice reviewing would be splended!


	2. Candy Pop

X-o-X o-X

The next day Sakuno calmly walked back to her classroom, after she picked up the grammar assignment that printed at the copy room. Since it was her prep hour Sakuno was free to do as she wished, until the next bell rang for her upcoming class. She walked past the lunch room briskly, hearing students banter back and forth about silly high school drama. She giggled to herself thinking back, when she used to gossip with her friends about the latest rumors, fights and boys. However even though she used to talk about boys with her friends, when she was in high school, Sakuno really never had a real boyfriend.

She figured it was because of her shy nature that held her back from ever having a real boyfriend. Sakuno shook her head from the thoughts, figuring that this was no time to be thinking about her love life. As the auburn continued walking to her classroom she sighed, she still couldn't help, but think about what happened yesterday.

_"You know Sensei I would love to hear you call my name like that again only naked though…" _

Sakuno blushed and walked faster, thinking if she concentrated on walking to the classroom, then she wouldn't think about yesterday. It worked for a while, until a smooth voice in the back of her head began to narrate his words.

"_You just have to say the words…"_

The young women jolted in surprise, when she accidentally ran into a tall manlike figure's chest. Sakuno abruptly moved away from the figure finding it to be a tall, brunette male, with curious blue eyes. He had a lean body, but with build looking underneath. The male smile at her kindly, as the auburn clutched her papers to her chest.

"I-I'm S-sorry." She stuttered.

"Oh, it's quite alright." The brunette responded closing his eyes continuing to smile "I'm guessing you're the new English teacher?"

Sakuno nodded meekly at the man before her "Um, y-yes I'm Ryuzaki S-Sakuno."

"Ah, nice to meet you Ryuzaki sensei, I'm Fuji Syuuske." The brunette named Fuji smiled offering her a hand.

"Oh, um it's very nice to meet you Fuji sensei." Sakuno responded relaxing a bit from her tenseness from before, taking his hand and shaking it.

After letting go of each other's hands, Sakuno couldn't help but blush he was such a good looking guy. She wondered why he was working at a school when he has the looks to become a model, or even an actor. This made her curious to learn more about him, so she couldn't help but ask.

"What subject to you teach in?"

Fuji gave her a dazzling look "I'm the science teacher here."

Sakuno nodded thinking Fuji looked almost like a prince without the shimmering armor. The brunettes body outline hued a heavenly glow from the sunlight that casted through the window. The auburn just couldn't control the resist to gawk at him, wishing that he'd kiss her virgin lips.

"Ahem."

Sakuno snapped out of her daze finding Fuji still standing before her with his arms crossed comfortably across his chest. He smiled at her thoughtfully with his eyes still closed, looking as prince charming like as possible.

"Well I should probably get going prep hour doesn't last forever you know." Fuji chuckled walking past her "It was nice meeting you Ryuzaki Sensei."

The auburn looked back at him and called out "Oh, yes it was nice meeting you too."

Once Fuji was gone Sakuno let out a little romantic sigh she couldn't believe that there was such a handsome man working at the same school as her. Sakuno smiled giddily as she pranced off to her classroom, and got ready for her next class.

X-o-X o-X

As the day went on Sakuno found her classes to be very simple, because already the students liked her, and gave her the utter most respect. Sakuno looked up at the clock that hung above the chalk board, counting off the minutes, until last period rolled around. She wondered if Ryoma was going to be as suggestive, as he was the other day, Sakuno blushed at the thought. He had completely manipulated her without even blinking an eyelash, which made her stomach clench. She sat in her swivel chair hoping, praying nothing odd would happen today.

As soon as her sixth hour class ended, the seventh hour teenagers poured in carrying all their tools they needed for class. Sakuno sat up right in her chair, scanning the class for missing students. Until she heard this incredibly loud slurp sound coming from the front row. The teacher looked at the first few rows of students finding them to be innocent.

Sakuno sighed to herself finding I t was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her again. Until she heard another loud slurp, abruptly she looked at the last row finding the perpetrator. He was the same student that had nearly molested her yesterday, sitting in the same spot as yesterday.

"Echizen"

Ryoma cocked an eyebrow his lips were occupied sucking what looked to be a cherry lollypop. The auburn shuddered as she heard the boy making unnecessary sounds, as he slowly devoured the lollypop.

"What is it Sensei?" He asked with big bright eyes.

Sakuno was beginning to hate that innocent look that he tried to give her when she spoke to him. It was the same sort of overly sweet voice that made her think that he was just trying to be a smart ass. And he wasn't just slurping on the lollypop he was also twirling his tongue on the candy in a very suggestive way. He dragged the candy on his now cherry red tongue it almost seemed like he was trying to be seductive.

Sakuno shook her head "Echizen, candy is not allowed in class."

The midnight haired boy blinked his amber eyes looking confused like he was doing nothing wrong. Ryoma continued to suck on the lollypop, Sakuno sighed getting up from her chair, and then walked over to the boy. He pulled the lollypop out of his mouth making a pop noise, Sakuno held out her hand to him. Ryoma took one last satisfying lick before he took Sakuno's hand, and pulled her down to meet eye level with him. The auburn gasped when the boy smirked at her and pushed the lollypop into her mouth. Her eyes widened as her mouth suddenly was engulfed with cherry. The young teacher wondered if any of her students noticed this strange act of behavior from their classmate. Ryoma cupped Sakuno's face in his hands, bringing her closer to him, as he leaned over by her ear and whispered.

"You're so cute Sensei."

"E-Echizen…!"

"Just think that cherry lollypop that's in your mouth tastes exactly like my lips right now."

Sakuno's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates when he said that, her cheeks inflamed she couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was with this boy, did he do this sort of thing to all the teachers?

"Hurry up and get back to teaching." He ordered.

In that instant he pushed her away from him just like the way he did yesterday. However Sakuno caught herself before she could run into the bookshelf. The female teacher shook off her shock, and walked back to her desk. She took the lollypop out of her mouth, and started to teach like he told her. And surprisingly no student in the classroom even said a word about it.

After class was dismissed all the students left except for the little demon in disguise called Ryoma. He smiled at the girl with his fist under his chin, as he kicked his legs back and forth. Sakuno gave the boy a hard stare, crossing her arms across her chest, standing in front of his desk.

"I thought that you said you were kidding." Sakuno grumbled not too amused with the cat eyed boy.

Ryoma raised a brow, and then smiled deviously "Oh that, yeah I lied."

Sakuno's eyes widened a little, but that didn't stop her from glaring at the boy. Ryoma may be cute, but he was not that amusing teasing her like that in front of the whole class. She wanted to know what possessed him to act so inappropriately to an authority figure.

Ryoma leaned back in his chair tilting his head to the side "That's really cute you actually believed me."

"I assumed I could trust my students." Sakuno retaliated.

"Yeah, and that was your fault." He said back darkly "Never assume it makes an ass out of you and me."

"E-Echizen, you shouldn't swear in school." The auburn stammered.

"Why not?" The boy asked "Class is over, and by now no one with any sense is here anymore."

Sakuno bit her cheek, as Ryoma rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat, and picked up his tennis bag, and threw it over his shoulder. The young teacher stared at him as he started to walk out of the classroom. Ryoma turned around obviously noticing the women gawking at him. He advanced towards her, and in that moment his lips met her cheek, causing her cheeks to burn. When he pulled back he smirked at her sticking out his tongue just like last time.

"Sensei is a sucker." He stated as he walked briskly out of the classroom. He yet again left the poor auburn girl speechless, clutching her scarlet red cheeks with one of her hands. She literally had no idea what she was going to do with that strange boy.

X-o-X o-X

_Hiza!_ Ryoma thought to himself as he jogged home from school with victory written on his proud, proud face. Not once but twice has he made his new English teacher's cheeks turn as red as a rose. He couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate her. She was so naïve, so shy that it made his job a piece of cake, and extremely fun since he loved winning.

Once the midnight haired boy arrived at his empty home he was greeted by his fluffy Himalayan cat by the name of Karupin. That basically tackled him, causing him to fall onto the floor of the entrance to his home. The female cat purred furiously as her master sat up right with the fluff ball in his arms.

"Karupin, how many times have I told you not to pummel me with I get home." The boy chuckled as he pet the big cat.

Karupin mowed at Ryoma jumping out of his arms, and began to rub against him lovingly. He smiled at his cat she always made him forget that he lived alone. That's right Echizen Ryoma lived alone, so he had this big fancy house all to himself. Since his family had to leave for his father's new job at some tennis corporation in America. Ryoma refused to go, because he didn't want to leave his friends and school behind. His parents argued at first, but then later they decided if it made him happier they'd let the boy stay here. They paid the house bills for him so that he could live here peacefully sending money to him to be able to buy food and clothes for himself as well.

Ryoma was happy the way he lived he knew how to cook, clean and do whatever he needed to, to make the best of living alone. Sometimes though he did feel depressed wishing that his family was still home with him. However he tried to get over it and occupied his time by doing after school activities, such as tennis to keep his mind off of his hidden sadness.

The boy sighed trying to forget about his problems, and started to think about what he was going to do to torture his English teacher. Ryoma pet Karupin on the head scratching behind her ears making the cat purr more. He wanted to leave her stunned not that he hasn't done that already, however just even more unbelievably shocked. Even if it meant he would have to humiliate himself in the process.

Suddenly a light bulb formed above Ryoma's head, causing a devilish smile to grow onto his face. He looked down at his pet with mischief in his eyes.

"Karupin, this is probably going to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done." Ryoma told the cat as he ran his fingers through the cat's fur "But it's going to be worth it."

X-o-X o-X


	3. Risky Business

X-o-X o-X

Sakuno stretched in her swivel chair feeling more tired than usual, it was last hour again, which meant she'd have to deal with the devil's son again. The young teacher groaned placing a hand under chin, wishing she didn't have to deal with this. It wasn't only humiliating, but it also was something that could ruin her career for her. She sighed as the seventh hour students moseyed their way on into the classroom into their desks. Yet again Sakuno pulled out her handy, dandy, blue attendance book, and skimmed the class for any missing students.

The auburn's eyes widened, because to her surprise one of her last hour students wasn't in class today. Not that she was always surprised when student was absent, but it was the same student that was causing her stress. _Echizen Ryoma_, She smiled to herself gladly ready to mark him off the list today. Until she heard her classroom door open, and everyone's heads turned their expressions changed from normal to shock to see what was before them.

"E-Echizen R-Ryoma what on earth are you wearing!" Sakuno gasped as she saw the boy student wearing a girl's uniform I repeat a _girl's_ uniform! He wore the complete uniform down to the thigh length stockings with matching dress shoes. Everyone in the room stared at him as he walked so calmly into the classroom.

"I stained my uniform, and had to change into another, and well as you can see." Ryoma explained motioning towards the feminine uniform "This is all they had."

"Oh… I see." Sakuno replied nervously "Um, you may take your seat."

Some of the girls squealed saying how cute he looked in the uniform giving him complements in the process. Even the boys made effort in saying that he looked cute as well. Ryoma acknowledged all their kind remarks with kind smiles, and saying thanks to all of them. Sakuno batted her eyes as she tried to continue class without gaping at the cross dressing boy.

"Here is your grammar assignment for today I would like it turned in at the beginning of class tomorrow." Sakuno told the class as she passed a pile of papers to every row. She halted when she was at the last row meeting eye contact with the cat eyed boy. The young teacher handed the boy the papers that he obliged in taking them, and passing them back. Sakuno was about to walk back to her desk, until she was suddenly grabbed by her denim skirt. The young lady looked back finding none other, than Echizen Ryoma tugging at her hip hugging skirt.

"What is it Echizen?" Sakuno asked the boy politely.

Ryoma blushed giving her a shy smile before asking "Sensei, do you think that this uniform suits me?"

Sakuno was taken aback by his question, unsure what to say to the young youth. She could have said that it did suit him, but she was afraid that might hurt his pride as a male. Even though she had to admit that the girl's uniform did look very good on him I mean he did almost looked like a girl. However she really wanted to avoid getting in trouble with the school for saying such odd things to a student.

"Uh, I'm not sure…." She replied quietly.

"Y-you don't like it!" Ryoma stated tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Sakuno blinked rapidly "No, that's not what I meant, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Sensei, stop being mean to Ryoma kun!" A random girl in the class scolded.

"Yeah, that's not nice at all." Another student agreed.

"But… I didn't say I didn't like it at all… I just-" The auburn tried to explain, but was cut off by other students yelling at her. The poor young teacher had no idea what to do she tried to calm down the up roar of students trying to explain what she meant. However they all ignored her clarification by shouting at her, causing Sakuno to shrink in size in fear. That is until the students started calling her names was when Ryoma suddenly stepped into the ring.

"That's enough!" The boy shouted over all of them "Leave Ryuzaki Sensei alone!"

Sakuno was stunned that the class swiftly fell silent from Ryoma's shockingly overpowering voice. It was amazing that Ryoma had such power over his classmates, on her, on anyone! It was almost as if the cat eyed boy had been given by the gods an affinity for leadership and control. Since it had been proven when he felt the need to use it. Ryoma looked over at Sakuno his eyes went from hard and demanding, to eyes that were begging for forgiveness.

"Sensei, I'm sorry for all of our behavior, will you please give us another chance." Ryoma asked with plea.

Suddenly the whole class started to ask for forgiveness from her, by bowing their heads and saying apologies. Sakuno looked around at the entire classroom at her pupils that now had apologetic gazes. The auburn took a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her thick reddish-brown bangs.

"I forgive you all." Sakuno responded "But please give me some respect so that I can teach you all what you need to know for English."

"Hai!" They all replied as they all got started on their English assignments, letting the tired English teacher to sit down and relax. As soon as the bell rang all of her now behaving pupils flooded out of the classroom. Sakuno let out a sigh in relief as she turned to face Ryoma whom was getting out of his desk.

X-o-X o-X

"Thank you." She said in a gentle voice.

The boy turned to Sakuno raising an eyebrow "I don't know why you are thanking me after all I'm the one who started it."

Sakuno smiled "But you're the one who stopped it too, I mean I'm a teacher that has been trained for class work, and I can't even control one class the way a high school student like you can."

"It's not like I learned how to do that overnight…" Ryoma grunted acting like his usual boyish self "You're still mada, mada da'ne but I guess since you're new here still that's a good excuse."

"That's true." The auburn giggled making Ryoma's cheeks flush, he couldn't believe that she could be so kind to him after that incident. He thought she was going to be as pissed off as she was the other day. However he was mistaken, because right now she wasn't yelling or giving him the evil glare of doom. Instead she had an adorable almost angelic smile on her face that complemented her big russet eyes. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to kiss her and he wanted her to take away his fucking arousal that was growing in the stupid briefs that he bought. Just so that he wouldn't look like an idiot with boxers on and a skirt.

Even though it was kind of too late for him to not be thinking he looked like an idiot. After all he was wearing a freaking girl's uniform, and he was a boy or at least that's what the doctors told him. Sakuno patted the boy on the head for god knows what reason. When she was about to pull her hand away Ryoma grasped her hand bringing it to his cheek. The young women blushed, causing Ryoma to inwardly smile he was beginning to adore her soft hands.

"Echizen what are you-"She said before she was cut off.

"Call me Ryoma." He spoke up getting tired of this formal nonsense.

"R-Ryoma, why do you do these kinds of things?" Sakuno asked suddenly, causing Ryoma to release her hand looking a little caught off guard. I mean he assumed one day she was going to ask this question. However he didn't think it would be this soon, after all he hasn't even gotten started on her yet. Ryoma pondered a reason in his head as the auburn continued to speak.

"I mean I don't want to insult you, but this kind of behavior isn't something you should do to your teacher." Sakuno explained her eyes drifting to another direction "You should be doing these kinds of things to your girlfriend, someone your age not to a teacher like me."

The boy tried to process the words she was saying but they just wouldn't register. She told him how it flattered her that he liked her, and that he had dreams of falling in love with someone. But she kept on telling that she wasn't right for him that he should wait, until marriage to think about most of the things he wanted to do to her. Ryoma narrowed his eyes starting to get a little irritated with her he didn't want her to think that way he wanted her to be quiet. So like a good boy he followed what his instincts told him to do.

X-o-X o-X

"So go out there and find that special someone!" Sakuno kept on telling the boy who looked at her like she was insane. However she was hoping that maybe her words would get through to him. That maybe he'd go find a girl his own age to date instead of trying to seduce her, and making her world a living hell. She kept on lecturing, until suddenly Ryoma started to approach to her closer. Until their faces were an inch apart his golden eyes smoldering hers causing her to blush.

"Sensei, you can tell me once maybe a thousand times that this is wrong, and I believe you." Ryoma replied with a shrug "However…" He continued eyes making contact with hers again "That's not going to change my mind from getting what I want- which is you." Sakuno was about to speak when the midnight haired boy's lips connected with hers. It was the most hypnotizing kiss she had ever been given ever, his lips worked like magic against hers. She tried to ignore the fact that she could feel his erection against her leg. It took almost all her will not to kiss him back she stood there frozen, until he stepped back from her lips.

Ryoma raised a brow at her "Geez, I kiss you and you give me that face che, the least you could have done was kissed me back."

Sakuno straightened herself up giving the boy a firm glare as she planted her hands on her hips. The boy still gave her that bored stare that made him look arrogant even though he wasn't even trying to be.

"Ryoma this is the last straw I…." Sakuno trailed off when she saw Fuji standing by the door frame. Her cheeks blushed as she saw him handsomely walk into the now quiet room.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" The older male asked pointing at the two.

"Ah, no not at all!" Sakuno said waving her hands away from her face "You can come in if you like."

Fuji chuckled "I already am in."

"Oh, right silly me." The auburn blushed rubbing the back of her neck.

The brunette smiled at Sakuno as his eyes opened eyeing at Ryoma "I just came to give Echizen a regular boy's uniform, since I found out that he was forced to wear a girl's one today."

Sakuno smiled back "That was very kind of you."

"Heh, thanks well Echizen you probably should get dressed, and be getting to practice before your captain makes you run a bunch of laps." Fuji recommended handing the boy a bag of clothes that Sakuno didn't notice he was holding until now. Ryoma frowned at the man before him as he snatched the bag out of the older man's hands before muttering a "thanks" and leaving the room. Sakuno watched the boy leave wondering what had gotten into him. Until Fuji started to talk to her making her forget what she was thinking about.

X-o-X o-X

_Bastard_ Ryoma thought as he stormed into the boy's bathroom, _who does that guy think he is? Barging in the room like that, stealing my thunder_. Ryoma growled kicking the stall door open as he changed back into his comfortable clothes. The boy sighed happily that he didn't have to worry about the tight fitting clothes anymore. However he was still pissed off about his science teacher walking into the room like that interrupting them.

The boy wondered if he saw something, he shook his head at the thought. His science teacher was just a bystander whom just happened to walk in when Ryuzaki was going to yell at him, again. However he kept on thinking of the possibilities that he did see, and now knew something. Ryoma sighed exiting the stall while buttoning his uniform jacket, making a note in his head. To make sure that no one was around when he was going to play with his pet. Just so that today's little mishap never and I mean never would happen again.

Ryoma liked taking risks, but this kind of risk he was not going to take.

X-o-X o-X

{End of Chapter}

Hey guys thank you SO much for the reviews you guys rock my socks off right now! Sorry that my updates are slow you know how it is when school comes around, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Also I'd like to say thanks to Moonluver26 for giving me the idea to add Fuji as a teacher into the story, you rock!

Well thanks guys!

Keep reading! The story has only just begun!


	4. Change In Plans

X-o-X o-X

"So Echizen, why did you dress up like a girl again?" Momo asked returning the tennis ball that was flying at him with a firm smack of his racket. Ryoma jogged after the yellow ball hitting it back to the spiky haired boy with pure ease. The two boys were having a small tennis match against one another for fun. Keeping score inside their heads as they hit the ball back and forth.

Ryoma merely replied "To gather up her attention."

"By damaging your dignity as a male in front of the whole school?" Momo questioned loudly standing in his place, as the yellow orb bounced past him hitting the fence behind him. The young boy sighed patting his shoulder with his favorite red racket his expression turning from serious to bore.

"Yeah, what's your point?" He asked in a dull tone.

"Don't you even care?" Momo asked fury in his voice "I mean come on you don't need to go that far for her –I mean she's probably not even worth it."

Ryoma frowned at his choice of words like he'd understand his feelings for the auburn "Shut up, you don't know anything about my feelings for her."

"Oh, I don't do I?" Momo asked sarcastically "Please Echizen it's obvious you only like her, because you want to have sex with her."

Ryoma shrugged "So, why does that even matter?"

"Why does that not- ECHIZEN THAT'S NOT LOVE!" The upperclassman practically screamed.

The midnight haired boy stood there a bit confused as Momo hopped over the net, and clamped his hands roughly on the boy's shoulders. _Why does it even matter?_ Ryoma thought as he stared at the violet eyed individual. It's not like he was hurting anyone by going after her.

"You're so dumb Echizen!" Momo barked in the boy's face "Your intentions might not seem to affect anybody at all but they do!"

"How?" Ryoma questioned eyeing the boy darkly.

Momo sighed "Do I have to spell it out for you? It affects her, Ryuzaki she's the one you're hurting! She just wants to teach, she doesn't want to worry about getting in trouble for being with another student!"

Ryoma bit back the urge to yell at him and tell him he was wrong and needed to shut up. He didn't want to hear it, because even though he hated to admit it, it was true that he'd never get with her. Sakuno was somewhere in her early twenties, and he was just a sixteen year old brat. The stupid science teacher has a way bigger chance of getting with her than he ever did.

"I guess you're right." Ryoma muttered more to himself than to anyone else.

Momo sighed in relief "Finally I'm glad you see the light."

"Yeah…" The younger boy trailed as he tore away from his friend's grip and picked up the yellow tennis ball. He bounced it a few times on the pavement before looking at his friend.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Momo asked raising an eyebrow.

Ryoma rolled his eyes "Let's finish our match, so I can win already."

"Why you little punk!" Momo hissed jumping over net and jogging into position "We'll see about that."

Ryoma smirked as he tossed the ball into the air, eclipsing the sun for a millisecond before he hit the ball with a loud _smack_.

X-o-X o-X

Sakuno yawned tiredly sitting at her school desk grading papers like she usually did after she finished dinner. This week she had the juniors write a poem about anything they liked. And so far most of them were good, but others liked to rhyme in an inappropriate way.

Speaking of inappropriate, Sakuno hadn't been harassed by that demon Ryoma Echizen in a while. This made her happy, but she couldn't help but question what he was planning for her. Was he going to come to school again in something ridiculous, or was he going to try to seduce her with sweets? Her imagination went wild with all the ideas that he could be coming up with. The auburn sighed trying to forget about what the boy, and suddenly was surprised in all irony that Ryoma's paper was next.

Even though Ryoma was a manipulative little devil, he was exceptionally good in her English class. His way with words always had a beat, and made her very intrigued when she read his work. The poem he wrote was called Kiss when Sakuno read it she couldn't help the blush that crossed her cheeks.

_Lips hold together so sweetly.  
Smooth, cool to the core.  
Steamy, hot, with flavor  
Press so softly.  
Means anything  
All sorts of possibilities.  
The shy blush that forms.  
From one peck.  
The slow capture of virtue.  
Of a passionate kiss.  
A sly tangle of the suave tongues.  
The majestic French kiss.  
Where to put the delicate kiss?  
The hand, the polite greeting or goodbye.  
The Forehead, protect you from your nightmares.  
The cheek, a memorable time of friendship.  
The lips, I love you, full in my heart.  
The neck, be mine forever.  
Place a tender kiss on a heart.  
A velvet press on the lips is a lover's dream._

How he could write like that was beyond her she wondered if he wrote it for her. The auburn's cheeks inflamed remembering the way he had kissed her the day he was wearing that girl's uniform. She pressed her fingers to her lips feeling herself getting slightly wet, and then shook her head ruffling her hair madly.

_What the hell is wrong with you!_ She screamed in her head _He's just a kid!_

_Having such thoughts about a student is a against the school rules and could get me fired _She scolded herself inwardly. So Sakuno tried to think about something else, like about what she was going to do for a lesson tomorrow. Also she started to remember Fuji Syuuske the dreamy science teacher. This caused most of her thoughts about Ryoma to disappear, but still in the back of her mind she still wondered if he was planning something.

X-o-X o-X

(End of Chapter)

Sorry if this chapter was a wee bit short, but I haven't written anything for this story in a while so I'm trying to regain the flow of it. I hope you all aren't too disappointed like I know Ryoma is.

Ryoma: Damn straight since when do I give a shit what anyone says?

Since now get used to it buddy, because you follow what I say when I say it, got that?

Ryoma: Mada, mada da'ne.

Erg

Sakuno: *shakes her head* Well thanks for reading this chapter, and please review!

Fuji: So you can see more of this! *strikes a pose*


	5. Confusion

X-o-X o-X

"Okay class is dismissed please remember to turn in those papers by this Friday." Sakuno shouted over the voices of the students that were running out of her classroom. The young teacher let out a long sigh _I swear kids these days never listen to their elders_ she thought to herself sitting back down at her desk. Looking up she realized Ryoma was still in her classroom gathering up his things.

"You've been quieter than usual." Sakuno commented shuffling some papers on her desk. The boy didn't respond he merely gathered up his books and stuffed them into his tennis bag.

Sakuno decided to do another way would be best to getting him to say something "You better not be plotting something inappropriate."

Again no response or even a sarcastic rebottle, which was very unlike him. Sakuno drummed her fingers on her desk trying to come up with a way to get him to talk to her. This silent treatment was really starting to get to her. Ryoma slung his tennis bag over his shoulder walking towards the door when-

"Ryoma kun?" She asked this time using his actual name making him stop in his tracks completely.

"Look…." Sakuno continued "I don't know what's wrong or why you are ignoring me, but if you know you can talk to me about anything after all I am a teacher."

Ryoma then shot her the most spine chilling glare she had ever laid eyes on causing her to cringe.

"Shut up." Was all he said before walking out the door.

X-o-X o-X

Walking to her car in the parking lot Sakuno scowled, _what was his deal?_ She asked herself while digging for her keys in her purse. It wasn't like she did anything at all to make him mad. All she tried to do was to get him to talk to her it was unlike him to be so cold to her. Sakuno let out a sigh as she finally found her keys to her little turquoise explorer. She was about to open her car, when she heard people yelling, she looked over her car to see what it was.

It turned out a tennis court Sakuno studied it watching a group of familiar looking faces running laps. Some of them were wearing matching jerseys, while others wore gym clothes and sweats. She guessed that the ones wearing the matching jerseys were the regulars. All of the regulars seemed to look very dignified and tall except for one of them that was keeping his pace with them real well. Sakuno watched him intently, he was wearing a white hat, and he had midnight colored hair.

Sakuno gasped "Could that be Ryoma?"

She shook her head _impossible_ she thought to herself _he's only a kid why would he be one of the regulars? _As the team ran by again, she analyzed the young boy in the regular's jersey. To her surprise it was Ryoma, he was wearing the regular's jersey! _That must mean that he had to be a really good tennis_ _player_ Sakuno thought curious to know what kind of tennis player Ryoma was. So she decided that she'd close up her truck, and go see the tennis team practice.

_I wonder if he is really that good_ Sakuno thought to herself strolling past a group of fangirls whom were screaming Ryoma's name. She giggled at the thought of Ryoma being chased by rabid girls with love notes. However she brushed that aside and walked to a quiet space to observe. The captain of the team was standing tall, with his glasses shinning from the sunlight ordering the players what to do.

Sakuno looked over at Ryoma whom was listening intently to what the man was saying. She smiled he looked kind of cute when he tried to be serious. At that moment the auburn practically slapped herself across the face for even thinking that. The young teacher kept repeating in her head, "_he's a student, he's a student, he's a student!_" Over and over until she was sure that thought got lodged into her brain.

Once that was assured she looked up to see the regulars and second years were split up into teams of two. While the older ones were doing mini matches, the younger ones were either swinging rackets or picking up tennis balls. Sakuno remembered when she was in school, and she used to try and play tennis. She never was really good at it, but she tried in hopes that someday she could at least hold her own in a match. The auburn remembered the good old days, until someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Ryuzaki chan, what are you doing here?"

Sakuno looked over her shoulder to find Syuuske standing not too far from her looking as handsome as always. He gave her a warm smile as he advanced over to her he was wearing a gray suit with an ocean blue tie. The young teacher's cheeks began to heat up when he came close to her.

"Ah, hello Fuji sensei I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Sakuno greeted giving him a slight bow, causing her braids to fall over her shoulders.

He chuckled at her "There's no need to apologize I was just wondering what you were doing here is all."

"O-Oh, I'm just here to watch the team practice is all." Sakuno replied truthfully with a blush creeping across her cheeks "They seem like a strong team."

"Indeed they are." Fuji agreed resting a fist under his chin "There's a lot of familiar faces out there, wouldn't you say so Ryuzaki chan?"

"Y-yes, there seems to b-be a lot of students in my English classes out there." Sakuno stuttered.

"Would one of them be Echizen kun?" Syuuske asked suddenly and Sakuno froze "I believe he is in one of your classes."

Sakuno nodded stiffly "E-Echizen san? Y-yes he is in my last hour class, he seems to be really good at poetry."

The brunette nodded opening his eyes with a serious look "Does he ever give you trouble?"

Sakuno bit her lower lip, why was he asking her all these questions about Ryoma? Did he see something that day when he almost walked in on us? She wondered if that was the case, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything. After all Ryoma was mad at her already for some reason, should she really add more to that? However then again she is a teacher, and she should report these kinds of inappropriate acts.

She swallowed the lump in her throat "Sometimes, why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." He replied turning his serious expression back to a smile.

Sakuno gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry I think I can handle him."

Syuuske nodded and then changed his face back to a sober one "Still though if he gives you trouble you let me know, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakuno replied softly as she turned back her attention back at the tennis courts. She spotted Ryoma standing on the far side of the tennis court in a serving stance. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then in that second Ryoma served the ball with a loud _smack_.

X-o-X o-X

Okay, I want to give thanks to everyone that has been reviewing my stories. You guys are the best! Your encouraging reviews for this story have been the fuel to keep me writing this story. I'm so happy that you guys are all so eager to see what happens next. I'm excited myself to see what happens in this crazy story!

Well thanks for reading and please keep the reviews up!

You guys are a bigger help than you know!


	6. Darkness and Deals

X-o-X o-X

It was a quiet evening and Ryoma was walking home from tennis practice with a scowl plastered onto his face. He couldn't believe how mad he was getting over something so little. However in another way he could believe it, he turned the corner walking glumly as figures past him back and forth.

For some reason the thought of Fuji having a relationship with Ryuzaki just didn't seem to sit well with him. Even though he had given up on her, or at least he thought he had. Ryoma rubbed the back of his midnight hair, cursing to himself for even thinking about her anymore. She was just his teacher now, and he just had to accept that, because he knew in reality he didn't lover her and neither did she. However why is it that it bothered him so much that Fuji was associating with her, he just didn't understand.

The boy let out another sigh and continued to walk. _Just get over her already! _He told himself wanting to bang his head against the wall. Until he heard the jingling of a bell, and a petite figure with long auburn braids walking out of a bakery. Ryoma stood there kind of surprised, because it was unusual for him to see her off of school grounds.

Her name just poured out of his mouth "Sakuno…"

She looked over her braids swung slightly as she adjusted the bag of French bread she was carrying in her arms. At first she looked startled, but then slowly her expression changed to a warm smile for some odd reason. They stood across from each other at about a five feet distance.

"Oh, hello Echizen kun." She greeted him like things were normal.

"Hi." Ryoma returned in a bland tone "What are you doing?"

She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes at him "Just buying bread and you?"

"Walking home…" He muttered feeling embarrassed that he asked such a dumb question.

Sakuno smiled at him again "I saw you practice today you're very good."

"Thanks." Ryoma replied coolly holding his gaze on her "I saw that you there you were talking to the science teacher Fuji sensei."

"Yeah, he's a very nice man." Sakuno replied slowly.

"You… didn't… say anything… Did you?" Ryoma asked hating the thickness to his voice. Sakuno stood still for a moment her facial expressions seemed to be trying to tell the story of what happened. However when she decided to tell him, she only replied to what she could.

"No."

_Good_ Ryoma thought in relief "Well I guess I'm going to go then."

Sakuno nodded "Yeah it is getting late."

"Yeah, very late." Ryoma murmured his hair shadowing his eyes as he walked past her.

"Ryoma kun." Her sweet voice called using his actual name.

He looked over his shoulder, and was very surprised when a soft pair of lips met his forehead. His cheeks flushed feeling like his eyes were watering, but no tears came out. When she pulled away her warm brown eyes smiled at him as she ruffled his hair childishly. The boy gave her a playful glare, before she removed her hand away from his unruly locks.

"What was that for?" He asked wondering what had happened to the Ryuzaki sensei he used to know.

Sakuno sighed at him "Look I'm tired of this silent treatment you've been giving me, and I figured this would be the best way to apologize. Since you're so touchy feely and all."

Ryoma smirked as she continued "Anyways please stop acting so cold, and maybe I'll do something for you."

"Like what?" The boy inquired crossing his arms.

Sakuno shrugged "Anything you want…. just as long as it's appropriate."

_Drat_ Ryoma thought "So appropriate… is having sex with you okay?"

Sakuno shot him a look and he grinned "No!"

"How about a blow job?"

"R-Ryoma kun, please don't ask that kind of stuff in public!"

"Fine, fine." He sighed actually thinking seriously now "How about you make me a lunch every day?"

Sakuno looked up at him "That sounds reasonable."

"I only want authentic Japanese food though nothing western got it?" Ryoma added.

"I got it." Sakuno nodded about to leave then turned back "Anything else?"

Ryoma stood there and pondered for another moment "Can I eat lunch in your classroom?"

"Uh, wouldn't that be a little odd?" Sakuno questioned a little nervously "I mean won't your friends be a little confused why you aren't eating with them."

He shook his head "No, I usually eat on the roof anyway."

"Why?" Sakuno asked out of curiosity.

"If you had rabid fangirls and a chattering Horio always bothering you all the time you'd want a quiet place to yourself too." Ryoma stated as a matter-of-fact.

Sakuno giggled slightly recalling Horio always sitting next to Ryoma always bragging about something. Weather it was his two years of tennis experience, or changing his socks. She could always remember the bored expression Ryoma gave him whenever he was talking to him.

"Okay."

"So it's a deal then?"

Sakuno nodded "Only if you promise not to give me the cold shoulder I promise I'll make you lunch every day, and that you can eat in my classroom."

"It's a deal." Ryoma said with a half smile.

The two were about to walk their separate ways, when Ryoma turned around calling Sakuno with his usual trademark smirk. Sakuno looked back at him wondering what he wanted. Until that is he took her by the shoulders, and kissed her on the lips.

"Ryoma kun!" She shrieked.

"Make sure those lunches are filled with lots and lots of love." Ryoma whispered to her ear before he ran off. Leaving her as usual dumbfounded with a blush spread across her cheeks.

X-o-X o-X

As Sakuno stood on the sidewalk her hand over her mouth, as she walked the other way. She didn't even notice the spiky redheaded character standing in the dark alley when she walked past. The boy smiled crookedly when she was gone as he pulled out his phone that was held against his chest.

His flipped open his phone to look at his new screen saver with an arrogant grin crossing his features. The picture was of a lovely auburn haired woman getting kissed by her devious dark haired student. The red haired boy just couldn't contain his excitement as he dialed his client's cell phone number into his phone. He tapped his foot as he listened to a few rings before someone finally answered.

"_Hello, this is Syuuske." _

"Hey, Fuji this is Kintaro." The redhead answered.

"_Ah, Tooyama did you get what I asked?"_

"Yep, and let me tell ya Fuji this picture could go down in history, no joke." The younger boy said proudly.

Kintaro heard a chuckle from the other line _"Good, good now send it to me."_

"Right away." He obliged sending the picture.

It took a long minute and then he heard a light laugh _"Oh, Tooyama you really out done yourself this time."_

The redhead smiled snidely "Thanks, so when am I getting paid?"

"_Very soon Tooyama very soon, but in the mean time I have another job for you." _

"Sure thing Fuji, just tell me what it is and I'll do it." Kintaro responded.

As Fuji explained what he wanted Kintaro to do, the grin on Kintaro's face grew and grew. When Fuji finally finished explaining the plan, the redheaded boy broke into a cackle right away.

"_Oh and before you go Kintaro I just want to add something."_

"Yeah, what is it?" The younger boy asked with a stretch.

With a dark chuckle from the other end he answered _"Make sure that in the end Echizen kun cries."_

Kintaro smiled slyly "Oh, Don't worry boss I'll make sure that his life is his own personal hell."

X-o-X o-X

(End of chapter)

Oo, crazy stuff going on now!

Okay anyways thanks to everyone that has been reading, and reviewing you guys rock! And like I said I couldn't write this story without your guy's support! I'm still trying to update on my stories, and add some one shots here and there too for your guy's enjoyment. Sorry if the wait sucks, I know how you guys feel. However I'm trying the best I can to update and I know you guys understand about school and stuff and sometimes potential laziness haha.

Anyways thanks again for reading!

Please review!


	7. The Attack

X-o-X o-X

That evening that Sakuno went home, she reminded herself to make a mental note that she had to make two lunches. She had to make one for herself; and another for her devious student whom yet again stole a kiss from her. Sakuno sighed to herself, but it was her fault though. After all she was the one that kissed him on the forehead, and kind of, sort of bribed him to not bed mad at her. She still had no idea why he had acted that way, and what she had did to make him act that way anyway?

The young teacher sighed to herself, kicking off her shoes by the entrance of her apartment. She walked into the kitchen, and set down the French bread she had bought on the counter. Then she shrugged off her beige peacoat about to throw it on the coat hanger, when her cell phone fell out of her pocket. Sakuno cursed to herself for not zippering her pockets, and bent down to retrieve the phone. She jumped slightly when it began to vibrate. _Hmm, I bet that's grandma checking up on me again_ Sakuno thought picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ryuzaki chan." A familiar charming voice chimed on the other line.

"F-Fuji san I didn't expect you to call." Sakuno said as she adjusted her coat in her arms "How did you get my number?"

"There's no time to explain –Ryuzaki chan you're in danger –It's about Echizen kun."

Sakuno's eyes widened.

X-o-X o-X

Ryoma stood by the English classroom door waiting impatiently for his favorite teacher to arrive. However she was late, he sighed irritably as he looked up at the round clock that was hanging on the ceiling. It read twelve fifteen –meaning he only had fifteen minutes to enjoy his lunch with the presence of the lovely Sakuno all to himself.

He felt selfish, and he knew that Momo would be mad at him if he found out, but he didn't let that bother him right now. Ryoma soon heard footsteps he stood up straight with a hopeful expression on his face. However he found himself disappointed and a little startled when he saw the person walking towards him.

The person in front of him was a man with unruly red hair, and dark almost black eyes. His skin was tanned, and he was tall and slender, he looked at the young tennis player with almost an evil expression on his face. Though Ryoma didn't let that get to him, he gave the man a death glare meaning business. However the other character didn't seem to mind as he came closer. He was wearing outside clothes, so that meant he wasn't a student or a teacher. Ryoma began to wonder how this man got into the school.

"Who are you?" The midnight hared boy asked bravely.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The stranger said snidely as he took the young boy by the arm.

Ryoma ripped his arm out of the man's grasp with ease "You look like a nightmare, but I'm not going to let you get to me."

"Heh, kid you're messing with the wrong guy." The redhead chuckled pulling out his cell phone flipping it up "After all I have this over your head."

The young boy's eyes widened his mouth agape as he tried to snatch the phone out of the older male's hands but failed. The redhead tutted the boy, as he held the phone above the boy's head. This made the boy angry as he kicked the redheaded stranger, causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Give me that phone you bastard." Ryoma hissed through his teeth as the redheaded man crumpled over in pain as Ryoma gave him another kick.

The redhead smirked as he jumped back to his feet "Not on your life kid."

Ryoma glared ready to take out the redhead with a punch when the stranger caught him by the arm and swung him down to the ground with a smack. The younger boy winced in agony as the redhead kicked him in the gut. The stranger wasted no time picking up the boy by the shirt and holding him up high in the air. Ryoma scowled at the man, very outraged.

"You stay away from that teacher of yours kid." He told him a grin playing on his lips.

"Bite me jack off." Ryoma growled causing the redhead to chuckle, and drop him on the ground knocking the wind right out of the boy. The stranger put one of his combat boots on the boy's head pressing hard. Roxas eyes shot open in pain, as he could feel pain shoot right through his ear.

"Let me try this again." He said darkly pressing his boot harder on Ryoma's head "Stay away from the teacher, or I'll pay you another visit only the next time it will be her blood that's coming out of her ears…. Or maybe even somewhere else."

"Bastard!" Ryoma barked "You stay away from her or I'll kill you!"

"Shut up, and do what you're told." The redhead ordered taking his boot off of Ryoma and kicking him in the stomach once more "Or I won't be so nice."

"Bitch!" Ryoma yelled once more.

"Tone it down kiddo, you wouldn't want us to get caught would you? I would hate to plaster this photo of you and your forbidden love all over this campus." The stranger laughed as he gave the boy one last kick before running off.

Ryoma laid on the ground motionless his teeth clenched together, and his eyes wide with fury and anguish. He rolled over onto his back he could feel blood seeping from his ear. The boy cursed to himself wondering who that guy was, and who had sent him.

X-o-X o-X

(End of Chapter)

Sorry guys that this chapter was short, but I promise you that there will be more up soon. Haha, thanks for noticing that Mini Pink Boe, because I don't think I would have noticed those errors. Well anyways thanks for reading people, and thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys are amazing!

Ryoma: Mada, Mada Da'ne, I'd never let someone be me up _ever_. (T.T)

Fuji: Mwuhahaha, I'm so evil that I almost scare myself sometimes (x3)

Sakuno: Oh dear (o.o)

Anyways… please review!


	8. Double Warning

X-o-X o-X

Sakuno sat at her desk quietly eating her lunch by herself. She didn't know what had happened, when she came back from her car, because she accidentally forgot the lunches inside. However when she came back she found Ryoma lying on the ground passed out. There was blood streaming out of his left ear, and a few cuts on his face. She tried to help him up, but he ended up coughing up saliva, and maybe just a bit of blood, Sakuno shuddered at the thought. However Fuji did warn her about something like this would happen in the phone call yesterday evening.

The young teacher clasped her face with her hands remembering the call.

X-o-X o-X

_Sakuno quirked her eyebrow in confusion with what Fuji had said._

"_Why? Is there something about Echizen that I should know about?"_

"_Yes, and I'm afraid it isn't good…."Fuji trailed quietly on the phone._

"_Wha-wha-what is it?' Sakuno asked with concern in her tone._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Ryuzaki chan…but Ryoma is a part of a gang."_

_Sakuno was baffled by the words "A gang?"_

"_Yes, a very violent gang to be precise." Fuji responded._

"_Oh dear!" Sakuno gasped "We should tell the principle!"_

"_Don't even bother Ryuzaki he—he already knows…"_

_Sakuno blinked her rosette eyes "B-But if he knows, shouldn't he report it to the school board?"_

_Fuji sighed on the other line "It's too dangerous, that's why I am telling you this."_

"_Why…Do you want me to keep a look out for anything strange?" Sakuno asked clutching her cell phone by her ear._

"_No, I just wanted to warn to not get close to Echizen in any circumstances." Fuji advised._

"_W-why is that?"_

"_Because…everyone that has tried to help Echizen san gets killed…"Fuji answered slowly "Well good night Ryuzaki I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Sakuno gulped "Uh, yeah see you tomorrow Fuji san."_

_-Hangs up phone-_

X-o-X o-X

Sakuno bit her lower lip, chewing it slightly she couldn't believe that Ryoma was in a gang! That was very difficult for her to swallow, but Fuji wouldn't lie to her, and plus he's been at this school longer than her. However for some reason things didn't add up. Why would Ryoma belong to a gang? He seemed a little too smart to partake in such things. Sakuno frowned slightly, maybe she had misjudged him. He did seem crafty enough to be able to lie about such things. Then again even if he was, maybe he was trying to get out of it. It could be possible, because of the scene she had seen. Still she just couldn't believe that Ryoma was in a gang.

She just couldn't.

X-o-X o-X

"_You stay away from the teacher of your kid." The redheaded man warned._

"_Bite me jack off!"_

"_You shouldn't have said that brat." The man cackled lethally._

"_Echizen…?"_

"_Ochibi, are you okay?"_

"_Hey, wake up!"_

Ryoma cracked his eyes open slowly, everything was blurry at first, but then slowly got clearer. When he could see normally he saw Momo and Eiji staring down at him, with worried looks on their faces. The midnight haired boy blinked several times sitting up a little before Eiji and Momo practically tackled him in a group hug.

"ECHIZEN you're okay!"

"OCHIBI, we were so worried!"

"Arghh, let me go I'm running out of air!" The midnight haired boy complained trying to wriggle out of the upper classman's grips on him. The two boys laughed as they pulled away from the boy, holding their stomachs, whipping tears from their eyes.

"Yep, the twerp is 100 % A-OK!" The spiky haired boy chuckled.

"Ha, ha yep he's a regular tough guy!" The cheery boy added laughing along.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, trying not to smile at the two boy's stupid antics. He leaned his back up against the wall that was behind him, with his arms crossed. The two boys were still laughing slightly, but they were slowly quieting down.

"Hey dumbos, where the heck are we?" Ryoma asked not recognizing the room at all.

Momo looked over the first to calm down "The nurse's office, duh!"

Ryoma's amber eyes widened.

"The nurse's office?" He questioned.

Finally calming down Eiji nodded "Yeah, you were pretty badly beat up."

"I was?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Well still kind of are, but you have bandages on." Momo told the boy tapping at the young boy's ear causing him to wince.

"Ow, cut that out!" Ryoma cried batting the boy's hand away from his ear clasping a hand over it defensively.

"Anyways..." Momo continued "Ryuzaki sensei found you there, and brought you there with the generous help of Eiji and _mwa_ of course."

A smile tugged at Ryoma's lips which were quickly replaced with a frown, as the images that happened before flooded into his mind again. That's right he was beat up by some redheaded guy in crazy clothes. He warned him that if he didn't stay away from Sakuno he would go after her.

The midnight haired boy grimaced at the memory.

"Just wondering Ochibi…." Eiji said averting his eyes to the ground, and folding his arms behind his back "What happened back there?"

Ryoma bit into his cheek, he wasn't quite sure if he should say anything to his friends about this. Particularly when they had advised him that he should stop going after Ryuzaki. However he couldn't help it, he had feelings for her that they wouldn't understand, and he couldn't just let go of her. Especially, not with that guy was out there planning on putting her life on the line. Or maybe like he thought before, it could be someone else, making him do the dirty work for his own selfish whishes. Ryoma narrowed his eyes, just thinking about it made his skin crawl wanting to dig up some answers. He had to do something to protect Sakuno, even if it meant endangering himself.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma lost his train of thought, and looked up to see two concerned faces staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to you?" The two upper classman asked in unison.

The boy bit his lip trying to make a decision, and as soon as he decided. He looked away so his golden eyes were staring down at his sneakers gritting his teeth.

"I don't remember…"

X-o-X o-X

(End of Chapter)

Oh, the drama! I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while, oh and sorry about the confusion with names in the last chapter. Haha, I've been working on a kingdom hearts story along with this one. So I always get Roxas and Ryoma confused, because of the dreaded "R" in their names, so that's why I messed up there. Anyways I'm so happy that you guys are getting into the story! I'm also happy about the encouraging reviews as always, you guys rock my world!

I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!

Oh, and another thing have you guys noticed that no other Ryoma and Sakuno stories have been updated or posted on the rated (M) area? It's been like what? Almost a year since anything new has been posted. I don't know I just think it's weird.

Well anyways enough of my rambling, thanks for reading and please review!


	9. The Bell Rings

X-o-X o-X

Sakuno plucked at her lunch as she sat quietly in her desk, right across from Ryoma whom was eating silently as well. Things have been this way ever since the boy's accident last week. The young teacher pressed her lips together, trying to refrain from asking about what had happened, trying to keep Fuji's warning in her head. So far though it has been hard, because she just couldn't help, but feel the puzzle pieces the science teacher put together didn't fit.

Sakuno let out a low sigh, which must have caught the midnight haired boy's attention. Since his head rose from his meal he raised an eyebrow, staring at the fidgeting teacher with curiosity in his golden eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked taking a bite of a rice ball he was holding.

"N-Nothing, why would y-you think there w-was something wrong w-with me?" Sakuno stammered putting on a fake smile.

Ryoma scowled "You must really think I'm an idiot."

"Wha-What? I wouldn't think anything like that!" Sakuno said defensively.

"Well then why are you trying to lie then?" He asked setting down the rice ball, and crossing his arms "You know you suck a lying."

Sakuno frowned "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You're stuttering." Ryoma stated as a matter-of-fact.

The irritation seemed to grow in Ryoma's features, causing Sakuno to become slightly unnerved. His shoulders were hunched slightly, and his eyes were darker than usual, making him look fiercer. The young teacher twiddled her thumbs; she contemplated about asking the boy about the rumor she heard.

"Tell me." He ordered his voice almost like steel "What's wrong?"

Sakuno let out another sigh she just couldn't ask him if he was in a gang or not. That could just get her in trouble for prying into her student's lives, and she really didn't want to deal with that. However she just couldn't let this just fly by like Fuji wanted her to. Even if it was dangerous, she just couldn't let Ryoma get harmed like that again, it just wasn't right.

"Sakuno…."

The auburn blinked her eyes, and saw that the midnight haired boy was now standing in front of her. He looked at the girl with much concern in his hazel orbs. Sakuno bit her lip she hated how she kept second guessing herself, however no matter how many times she considered the fact that it was possible. She soon found a reason why it could never be possible.

"Please just tell me what's wrong." He almost begged.

Sakuno looked down at her desk still picking at her bento with her chopsticks.

"I think we should have a parent teacher conference."

X-o-X o-X

Ryoma looked at the girl with confusion "What?"

"I think it would be a good idea if I met your parents." Sakuno merely replied "There are some things that I think would be important to discuss with them."

"Like what?" Ryoma inquired knowing that this was a bad idea, because neither of his parents would be able to attend. They have been gone for two years, and it wasn't like they were going to go hop on a plane and come back for some stupid conference. He sighed inwardly, having the slight urge to rub his temples. Plus, with that guy running around, he couldn't afford to have Sakuno over, what if she got hurt? Or maybe worse, what if she got killed?

"Well…" Sakuno paused "About the accident I would like to have a talk about that."

Ryoma flinched from her words "No way!"

"Why not….?" Sakuno asked looking bewildered.

"Y-You can't they're not even around." Ryoma responded trying to keep his cool.

The auburn frowned at him, and he couldn't help but frown back at her as well. He wondered why she would have waited so long to talk about the accident now. It had been a week already, and he thought she had just swept it under the rug, or at least he thought she did.

"Please, Ryoma I feel this is very important." Sakuno pressed "I need to speak with your parents so that this doesn't happen again."

"No." Ryoma refused shaking his head.

She sighed giving him a hard look "This isn't for you to decide, Ryoma don't you realize your life could be at stake?"

"I don't care!" He snapped "My parents won't even come anyway so why even bother?"

"Why bother?" She echoed standing up from her desk "Because you could get killed if you get beaten like that again!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes "I can handle myself fine; you just stick to being a teacher, and staying out of your student's businesses, like you're supposed to!"

Sakuno opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it sitting back down at her desk. The midnight haired boy still stood in front of her desk, his hands clutched into tight fists to his sides.

"Fine, forgive me for even caring about you." Sakuno cried crossing her arms across her chest pouting like a little girl. Ryoma bit his cheek, feeling a little guilty for snapping at her like that. However he just couldn't help it, he was always touchy when people mentioned his parents.

Ryoma sighed having another urge— only this time it was to smack himself in the face. He wanted to say something, but instead his arms spoke for him when he encircled his arms around the girl's shoulders, nestling his face in the girl's hair.

X-o-X o-X

"R-Ryoma!" Sakuno stuttered in surprise by the boy's sudden actions.

"Please…" He pleaded in her hair "Whatever you're thinking it isn't true."

The young teacher bit her lower lip, trying to process what the boy was saying. Did he know that she thought he was in a gang? She tried to think, but she was startled, when the boy hugged her even tighter. Her heart ached for her to hug the boy back, but she just couldn't bring herself to, because of what might happen if she did.

Why didn't he want her to see his parents?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said before, and I know you're worried but…" He trailed off slightly as if he didn't want to explain. Sakuno sighed lightly to herself, maybe she was butting into his business, and maybe she should stay out. However the more she tried to stay out, the more worried she became. Sakuno awkwardly encircled her arms around the boy's waist, rubbing his back slightly, almost finding it comforting to be in his arms. He might look small, but he does actually have strong arms.

Sakuno smiled slightly.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it—I understand if it's hard." Sakuno consoled "But really someday I would like to talk to your parents."

Ryoma nodded pulling away from the girl, rubbing his arm slightly, as a dusty shade of pink appeared on his face. Sakuno almost giggled, because it looked so cute on him the way he almost looked—almost looked shy. Soon though he straightened himself up, looking like the tough, boyish looking Ryoma she was used to.

"Maybe someday." He told her as he closed the bento, it still had remains of food in it that he didn't get to finish "Thanks for the meal."

"Finish your meal." Sakuno said waving dismissingly "You can bring back the bento when you're done with it."

Ryoma smiled placing the bento under his arm "I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Sakuno nodded "See you in seventh period."

"Yeah, see ya then." Ryoma replied walking out of the classroom.

And that's when the bell rang.

X-o-X o-X

(End of Chapter)

Well here ends another chapter and here I think you guys yet again for reviewing and also reading! You guys are the people that keep this story afloat, and I can't help but thank you for that. I plan on writing a lot this weekend, hopefully put another chapter up, and all that good stuff, maybe even a one shot if I have time too.

Well anyways thanks for reading and please review!

Oh and….

Happy Belated Thanksgiving everybody! Haha


End file.
